


Battle Scars

by kurooos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Non-Explicit Rimming, Non-Explicit Sex, Shance Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooos/pseuds/kurooos
Summary: It wasn't any secret that Shiro's body was covered with scars. They came from a year of battles and blood and torture. They came from whips and knives and claws and teeth and heat.But Lance loved him all the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shance week day 5: Battle Scars  
> Lance and Shiro are madly in love don't fight me on this.

It wasn't any secret that Shiro's body was covered with scars. They came from a year of battles and blood and torture. They came from whips and knives and claws and teeth and heat.

It was also no secret that Shiro was shy about the scars. He showered after everyone else went to bed, so he could use the shower room without risk of someone seeing him. He kept himself decently dressed, torso and legs always covered. He didn't complain about heat and suddenly strip his shirt away and lean back on the floor like Lance or Keith would in training. Instead, he'd stand tall and firm and say, "Back to work team!" while hiding behind layers of emotional protection.

Somehow or another Lance could wheedle his way around Shiro's thought out defenses, though. It was kind of impressive in Shiro's mind, also mildly distressing. How could Lance do something like that? Knowingly and mercilessly pushing Shiro to the edge of his comfort zone and still make him feel like he was far far away from it.

The knock on his door made him jump out of his thoughts and scramble around his room. A shirt. He needed to be clothed before he answered the door and-

"Oh. Well hello."

Ah, fuck. Shiro quickly swiped at a grey article on the floor to cover himself with, eyes wide as he stares at Lance. The hoodie is soft and he'd like to put it on, especially since Lance is staring at him so heatedly.

"No no, don't stop on my account. Continue to look handsome and yummy while bending over." Lance purrs, door sliding shut behind him. He's obviously fresh out of the shower, hair still damp and gooseflesh mottled over his brown skin from the air. Ah, his nipples are hard...

All Shiro could get out was "um," and "Lance."

"Yep, that's me. Hello, Shiro." Lance teased, edging more into the room, "You don't have to be shy around me, y'know? I've seen every side of you."

"I know." He said, guilt wrapping around his heart and squeezing. He shouldn't be shy in front of his boyfriend. He didn't need to be self-conscious in front of a man that had said he would love him until all the stars in the universe died. Shiro at the time had told Lance that was an absolutely ridiculous thing to promise on but Lance had smiled and kissed him after grumbling shut up.

Lance walked over to him, pulling and tossing the hoodie away from Shiro after tugging it out of his hands. Shiro had no choice but to pout; that was his baby, his favorite hoodie, the Aperture hoodie that Matt had gotten for him when they were still in the Garrison.

Warm but clammy hands slid behind his neck, fingers lacing together. The pressure behind him was gentle, letting Shiro decide if he was going to resist or follow. He took a step forward, following, and Lance beamed. Somehow or another, his hands had found Lance's hips, easily unwrapping the towel and stepping over it as Lance continued stepping back, guiding Shiro forwards.

They had reached Shiro's bed, Lance's legs hitting it and causing him to sit down on with a soft breath. Shiro wasn't too keen on squishing his boyfriend so he set a knee on the bed, his other coming up as well as one of his hands braced next to Lances head, prompted by the tugging.

"Kiss me," was mumbled by the male under him and Shiro made a low noise, leaning down to press a kiss on Lance's shoulder. Lance had gotten it on accident, a stray bullet from enemy fire tore right through him. Shiro remembers it as clear as day, Lance jerking to the side with the force and suddenly going down like a ragdoll. Shiro had felt nothing but fear as he made his way methodically to Lance laying on the ground, standing over him to protect. Lance had been fine, completely in shock from the pain and force, but fine and alive.

Lance whined unhappily, fingers sliding into Shiro's hair. "That isn't where I wanted a kiss."

"Oh," he said innocently, "my apologies." Shiro dipped down again, kissing a jagged, faded line over Lance's ribs. He could visualize the galra claws swiping across Lance's side after he had jumped in front of Pidge who hadn't been paying attention. They weren't in a battle field, only milling around in an alien farmers market for fun; somehow or another the galra had gotten a tip that the paladins of Voltron had made a stop to buy trinkets.

He moved again, another kiss to Lance's hip, smiling upon feeling the cold goosebumps. He pressed his lips to a cluster of scarring dots, nothing bigger than pinholes. A high tech tazer had done the damage. In all honesty this wasn't a battle scar but an idiot's medal. Keith had a matching set of dots on his arm, a result of him and Lance causing a ruckus on a peaceful planet with strict laws.

"Shiro..." was whined somewhere above him and the hips under his mouth squirmed. He slid a hand down, rubbing the inside of Lance's thigh to placate him. When he looked up Lance bucked, surprising Shiro. He was fast, too quick for Shiro to really counter whatever attack was coming. In seconds he was on his back, owlishly blinking at Lance seated above him.

"You're taking too long." Lance complained in explanation, hands moving over Shiro's shoulders. His stomach clenched unconsciously, worried that Lance would be put off by the different raised scars spread over his torso. Lance sighed above him, leaning down and kissing him gently on the mouth then to his cheek.

"You're unfair, Shiro" his fingers moved over his chest in small circles before his palms dug in and pushed. Tense muscles were worked to relaxation, causing Shiro's worry to dissipate just as quickly. "Unnecessarily hot." Is all Shiro hears mumbled before Lance is kissing him. Lance doesn't stop massaging his chest, moving up to his shoulders before trailing back down again over his stomach. Shiro's hands find Lance's hips and then his back, smiling into the kiss when Lance groans and rocks his hips down from the scratches down his back. Lance is hard, evidenced by him grinding down on Shiro's hip.

Lance's head falls to Shiro's shoulder and he smiles, leans to the side to nuzzle against him and find his ear, vulnerable and tinted red. He nips at it with his lips and then teeth, holding Lance still with firm hands and dull nails.

"Feel good?" He mumbles, knowing his warm breath in Lance's ear is the cause of him shivering and his dick twitching against his body. Lance's hands resume rubbing over his chest and that just won't do.

"I asked you something." He says firmly, holding Lances hips up enough that he couldn't get friction anymore. The breathy moan he gets in reply goes right between his legs. Lance nods against Shiro's neck, mumbles his answer, and Shiro bites under his ear to prompt a louder reply.

"Feels good." Lance breathes, turning his head to get in closer to Shiro, his hands have stopped again but Shiro isn't concerned about it.

He tries to roll them over again but Lance squirms and firmly plants both knees and hands on the bed. He managed to get himself out of Shiro's grip but he's sure that Lance would have bruises.

"You're supposed to stay still." He says, getting himself back up straight. His face is still flushed darkly, the blush creeping onto the tops of his ears and his neck. He looks beautiful where he is, tan skin, light freckles, piercing eyes, wet lips, all sat upon Shiro's lap.

"I'm staying still." Shiro replies, eyes closing when Lance rubs up his chest, pushing down on him. He frowns when Lance presses a kiss on his chest, on a crisscrossed scar from his time in captivity. "Lance..." he tries, nervous and ready to move away from the subject.

"Don't." Lance warns. He presses another kiss to another scar, and then another, thumb moving to slide over yet another. "You're perfect, Shiro." There's a reverent undertone to his words, something more that makes Shiro's stomach fill with butterflies. Lance continues, "Everything about you is perfect."

And the other male is suddenly between his legs, licking over his cock and lower over his balls, down even further.

" _Lance_." He wheezes, prosthetic coming down and gripping Lance's hair. The blue paladin continues, spurred on by Shiro's noises.

When Shiro cums, Lance has three fingers inside him and Shiro's cock down his throat, and maybe Shiro is considering that he is perfect. Perfect with all his scars.

Perfectly blessed with the best boyfriend, for sure.


End file.
